Entering the wolves den
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Thea D'fini is the newest ward of Winterfell. After her father's death, Lord Stark takes her into his family. Thea is afraid at first entering the wolves den. She makes friends along the way. And she starts to fancy one of the Stark boys. Watch Thea grow up and find out who and what she is meant to be. Takes placed before Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Entering the wolves den

**I do not own Game of Thrones in any way.**

* * *

Thea D'fini was in her father's shop when there was a knock at the door. She came out of the back holding bolts of fabric and lace. She saw Lord Stark standing there with Ser Rodrik Cassel, the master-at-arms. "No", she said, "No…he's not…" She dropped the bolts and would have collapsed to the floor, had it not been for Lord Stark catching her.

* * *

Once Ned had managed to calm Thea, he sat her down and explained everything that happened.

"What am I to do now? Where do I go?" she asked him.

"Well, we could marry you off", he said.

Her eyes widened at this.

"Or I could take you as ward until you come of age", he suggested. He motioned to Cassel.

The man walked up and handed Ned a sword and bow.

Ned placed them in Thea's arms.

"Pack your stuff. We can have you settled in the castle by tonight. Rodrik, ride back to the castle and tell them we will have company. I want everyone in the courtyard to greet our newest family member", Ned told him.

Ser Rodrik nodded and left the shop.

"What about the shop?" she asked.

"It will have to be closed unfortunately. You can still continue your business from within the castle walls", Ned told her.

* * *

Within a couple of hours, all of Thea's belongings were loaded into a wagon to be taken to the castle. She swung herself up on her horse, her father's sword strapped to her belt and the bow slung across her back.

The ride to the castle seemed to take forever to Thea.

She wondered what the Stark children were like. She had seen them in the village, but had never talked to any of them. She knew Lord Stark had three children roughly the same age as her.

When they rode into the castle gates, a large group of people were waiting.

Everyone was staring at her.

She suddenly felt self-conscious as Lord Stark helped her down from her horse.

He ushered her over to his family.

"Lady D'fini", Catelyn Stark said, "We are very happy to welcome you into our family. I am sorry about your father".

"Thea, this is Theon, our other ward, our son Robb, our second oldest son Jon, our daughters Sansa and Arya, and our two youngest, Bran, and Rickon", Ned introduced.

Robb and Jon both kissed her hand, causing the young 12 year old girl to blush.

She couldn't help but notice the boys were polar opposites.

Robb, with his fair skin and brownish-red hair, and Jon, with pale skin and a mop of black curls.

Sansa and Arya were the same way.

Sansa had red hair, while Arya had brown hair.

Bran and Rickon looked similar, except Rickon had a curly brown hair on his head.

"Why don't we let our new friend get settled in?" Ned suggested.

Thea wanted to get away from everyone. She was led to her new room.

"Hello, little one. Would you like me to help you?" a woman asked.

"Who are you?" Thea asked.

"I am your hand-maiden. I'm supposed to help you and help take care of you", she said, "My name is Issa (Eye-zah)".

"How old are the Stark children?" Thea asked.

"Well, Theon, the ward, is 15. Robb is 13, Jon is 13. Robb is a couple of months older than Jon. Sansa is 11, Arya is 7, Bran is 5, and little Rickon is 2", Issa explained.

* * *

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door.

A servant entered the room and said, "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Lady and Lord Stark request you attend".

Thea nodded and the boy left.

"Sit down little miss", Issa said, "We must get you ready for the little Lords".

Thea blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own Game of Thrones in any way.**

* * *

"Surely there wasn't a big feast like this when Theon was brought here", Thea said.

"Of course not. He was taken as a ward for his father's war crimes", Issa told her.

"Then why are they doing this for me?" she asked.

"Lord Stark is a very generous man and your father was one of his best friends. It is to honor your father's death and to welcome you", Issa explained.

"Will I be escorted by one of his sons?" Thea asked.

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be him", Issa said.

Thea stood and fixed her dress.

Issa opened the door and there stood Jon.

"Are you to be my escort?" she asked him.

Jon blushed and said, "No my lady. My brother Robb is going to escort you. He sent me to tell you he is running a bit late. I'm to escort you down the dining hall, where he will meet you".

"Very well, lead the way", she said smiling at him. She took his arm and they walked down the dining hall.

"Your dress is very…flattering, Lady Thea", Jon said.

"Please just call me Thea. I have no noble blood, therefore, I am not a Lady", she said, "Issa told me Robb is only a few months older than you. How does that happen?"

Jon was silent and it suddenly became clear to Thea.

"Oh", she said realizing, "I was wondering why you and Robb look nothing alike, except your bone structure".

Jon was silent.

Thea stopped walking. "I don't view you any different Jon", she told him, "You might not be a real Stark, but that's okay".

Jon smiled at her. "You are wise beyond your years Thea", he said.

"That's what happens when you grow up with no mother. No one to coddle you or sing you to sleep at night", she said.

"Catelyn has never treated me like one of her sons", Jon admitted.

"Well forget Lady Catelyn Stark", Thea told him, "Why should it matter whether she loves you or not? Your siblings do and that's all that matters".

"Sounds like you're the voice of reason", Robb teased, appearing from nowhere.

Thea blushed furiously. "That wasn't for your ears, Stark", she snapped.

"Tell me, what would my mother think if she heard you?" Robb asked.

"I don't care what your mother thinks. She's not mine", Thea snapped.

"You have quite an attitude don't you?" Robb asked, "Maybe someone needs to tame you".

"I will never be tamed, young lord", Thea said, "Thank you Jon". She leaned over and kissed his cheek and Jon noticed a look of jealousy coming from his older brother. "You will be attending the feast, right?" she asked him.

"I will try Thea", he said smiling at her.

Thea smiled back at him.

Robb bristled with anger.

How was it that Jon was always able to get a smile out of a girl?

"Robb?" Thea asked.

"Hmm?" he asked her.

"Are you going to glare at Jon all night or escort me to dinner?" she asked.

The tips of Robb's ears turned red in embarrassment.

Thea giggled and Robb made it his life's mission to always make her laugh.

That might sound odd, but Robb figured she'd be staying with them for quite a while.

Robb led her into the banquet hall.

She, Robb, Theon, and Jon were all seated at one table, while the younger Stark children sat at another.

Before the feast began, Lord Stark stood up and said, "Tonight we honor Richard D'fini, beloved friend and father. We also welcome his daughter Thea D'fini into the Stark family. To Richard".

"To Richard", everyone toasted.

Thea sat silent in her seat.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked her.

"I'm fine", she said, "It's just…everything is happening so fast".

* * *

A couple of hours later, the party was in full swing.

Everyone was drinking and laughing, including Thea.

"May I have this dance, Lady Thea?" Robb asked her, standing up.

"Why don't you ask someone else? Those girls over there look like they would kill each other to dance with you", Thea said, in a bored tone.

"Because I don't want to dance with any other girl", he said, "I want to dance with you".

Thea was shocked at his confession.

Robb held a hand out and she took it. Robb gracefully led her to the dance floor.

"I've never danced before", Thea admitted softly.

"Just follow me", he said.

The music began and Robb started to twirl her around the dance floor.

While dancing, Robb found he couldn't look away from Thea's golden brown eyes.

She was captivating.

"I think your brother is slowly winning her over", Theon told Jon.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that", Jon said.

Thea had a fire deep inside her.

Jon just didn't want Robb to get burned.


	3. Author Note

Hey guys, I've made a banner for "Entering the wolves den". You guys should check it out, but please be gentle. I'm a Photoshop newbie. I also fixed some links on my profile, so you can just click on them and it'll take you there. I'll be for sure updating this story tomorrow along with my Teen Wolf fic.


End file.
